1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an end fitting or armature for multi-channel hoses, especially for a multi-channel hose serving to convey high-pressure media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
End fittings for multi-channel hoses are known which contain means suitable for accommodating and positioning coupling elements for the individual hoses, these means consisting of a positioning member and a guiding plate respectively extending perpendicularly to the longitudinal axes of the individual hoses and provided with apertures for receiving the hose coupling elements (see e.g. Soviet Pat. No. 306,309).
In the construction according to the just mentioned Soviet Patent the positioning member and the guiding plate are supported and secured in the interior of the end fitting by a coil spring from the inside, and from outside by a resilient spring snapped into an annular peripheral groove formed in the internal surface of the body of the end fitting. The positioning member forms a piston-cylinder system with the internal surface of the end-fitting body. The outer surface of the positioning member is provided with suitable sealing means, and the space closed thereby communicates with a source of pressurised fluid medium by way of a separate channel. The pressurised fluid medium assists in pressing the positioning member and the guiding plate towards each other and to a counterpiece coupled to the end fitting.
This known construction has several drawbacks. It is very complicated. It requires a separate source of pressurised medium, and one of the channels has to be taken up with conveying the pressure medium. For a piston-like operation the co-operating surfaces have to be machined accurately, and adequate sealing must be provided. In the event of a fault in the end fitting, the necessary dismantling is very cumbersome and during this work the groove receiving the resilient ring can easily damage the sealing element. Under conditions prevailing in mines, contamination of the co-operating (engaging) surfaces also represents a problem.